


Knots

by hanyou_elf



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage, Tony topping from the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't like to be touched as much as people like to touch him.  Tony likes his alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bdsm_fandom September Kink Lottery
> 
> My prompt used was "shibari."
> 
> Unbeta-ed.

Steve watches the nylon slide over Tony’s arms. It moves gracefully, and Tony’s eyes flutter in what could be any number of emotions, but Steve hopes is lust and excitement. He knows that this is pushing his genius lover to the edge, but he needs this.

Steve, for all of his celebrity and classic charm in this modern age, is not a fan of touching. He doesn’t like to shake hands and, he doesn’t like the awkward half hugs that women offer. He wants to be in control of each situation, and that is an issue for all of them on the Avenger’s initiative. 

He’s lucky to have Tony, who doesn’t want things handed to him and doesn’t keep normal hours and has to give himself a rush of adrenaline every time he leaves the house. Because Tony is the only one brave enough to endure Steve’s want, his kink, as Tony had quipped before he sucked Steve’s cock.

Tony bites at his bottom lip as the ropes finally make their way across his muscled arms, bound together behind the chair he sits in. Steve moans at the pretty picture he presents and can’t resist leaning over Tony’s shoulder to kiss away the teeth. 

Tony’s back is arched in this position, and it’s obvious how much it turns him on. His nipples are hardened pebbles on either side of the faintly glowing reactor. The scarred lines from where he was opened up so callously but saved so magnificently branch across his chest and down toward his stomach. 

Even in his imperfection that Tony loathes, Steve finds him impossible to resist. He slips a knot between Tony’s arm and loops a quick release pull down, enough rope that Tony can pull it and manage to drag his arms free- with a little wriggling.

It was the only thing Tony had been unwilling to negotiate on. There needed to be a different set of ropes around his arms and chest, and the ropes on his arms need to have a quick release that he could access. Steve didn’t mind, and he knows Tony has issues with power and restraint. 

What they’re doing is about mutual pleasure. It’s not about terrifying Tony into giving up his sense of power, it’s about making them both lose their minds. 

Tony is naked, he’s usually naked, or at the very least, as undressed as he could be and still maintain a level of respectable modesty, and even then only because Steve has been shocked far too many times. 

Steve presses a kiss to Tony’s cheek and straddles the man. He is as naked as Tony, and one good move would have Steve spread open on Tony’s cock. He wants it, but he wants the ropes to cross Tony’s chest first, to give him something to cling to as he rides the brunet. Tony arches his neck and shifts his body enticingly. Their lips press together and Steve moans as he slides his tongue into Tony’s mouth, explores every inch of the cavern. He distracts Tony while he slides the second rope around Tony’s muscled neck. He loops three knots, an inch apart in, the ropes and kisses softly against the scarred chest. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Tie me up, baby. Then I’m going to fuck you good.” 

Steve kisses the words out of Tony’s mouth and drags the loose ropes down his stomach. Tony arches up against Steve with a moan. Steve adds one more knot below Tony’s belly button. He wraps it around his stomach and twists the two ends of the rope together before he pulls them up Tony’s back and under the rope there. 

He slides the rope under Tony’s armpits, grateful for the chair that keeps the bound arms away from his back. Steve loops the ropes around Tony’s chest and slides them between the first two knots. Tony moans softly as Steve leans forward to wrap the rope around his lean body again. He wants to wrap his lips around Tony’s nipples, framed as they are by the rope, highlighted by the arc reactor. He curls the ropes around Tony’s body and hooks them between the second and third knots, framing the reactor and the scars down the middle of his chest with diamonds. 

He slides the ropes back around Tony’s back and ties the loose ends around the rope in the back. It’s a quick knot, easy release for when they’re done, but it’s effective. 

“You gonna climb on now, Cap?” Tony asks. He’s a bit breathless, and beautiful and perfect. 

Steve wraps a hand around the base of Tony’s dick and shifts his weight carefully. His eyes close in pleasure as he parts his cheeks with his free hand before he sinks low on the hard flesh. Tony’s dick reaches all the right places in Steve’s body and it’s perfect. 

He slouches in Tony’s lap and rests once he’s got the hard flesh pressed all the way within him. Every time they do this, it’s like coming home. It’s like being taken apart and put back together. He arches his back and rolls his hips invitingly. Tony swears in a strained voice, his head thrown back. His eyes are clenched shut in pleasure as Steve takes the time to adjust to the pressure and mouths along Tony’s strained neck muscles. 

They won’t last long. He’s already trembling with desperation, close to the edge of orgasm already. And he knows Tony won’t last. He’s always a quick shot when draped in ropes. 

Steve bites at Tony’s bottom lip as he rocks in his lover’s lap. He tangles one hand in the ropes above Tony’s artificial heart and his left around his own dick. It is firm strokes, not many and he’s clenched hot and tight around Tony, groaning at the feeling of hot, iron hard flesh moving within him. 

Tony jerks, his breaths are sobbing gasps of pleasure filled with his guttural sounds of pleasure and then he’s filling Steve with the hot slick of his seed. 

He collapses against Tony’s chest and breaths slow and steady in pleasure. “Thank you Tony,” Steve pants. He closes his eyes in pleased satisfaction and lets himself rest against his lover. “We should find a pattern for under the suit.” 

Tony shivers and rests his forehead against Steve’s shoulder.


End file.
